


Bustier

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Series: The Three B's [3]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'Butchered' and 'Blonde' ... Harvey and Mike both want to unwind and meet up at an unlikely place, which leads to some new and interesting revelations.</p><p>Here be boys in makeup and corsets ;)</p><p>A big thank you to dietpunkfics for being a sounding board and my very own Megipedia! ;) <3 <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bustier

Harvey glanced over at the clock. It was nearly seven on a Friday evening and he was almost done with work. He clicked a few keys on his computer, effectively shutting down for the evening.

“Donna, can you get -”

“Mike is already on his way.” Donna’s voice came through Harvey’s intercom crisp and clear, and a little smug.

Harvey rolled his eyes as he packed up his laptop and gathered his documents. When he saw Mike standing in his doorway, a bit breathless, he chuckled. “No emergency, kid,” he said fondly.

“Donna said you needed to see me as soon as possible,” Mike said.

“I just wanted to let you know I’m leaving for the night,” Harvey replied, motioning Mike closer. Once Mike was close enough, Harvey pulled in him for a quick kiss. 

“Okay,” Mike replied with a smile. “I still have a bit more work here.”

“Don’t work too late.” Harvey gave Mike a playful swat to the ass. “We’re going to see Rene tomorrow. I’ll be at your apartment at eleven for your appointment at eleven thirty.” A month into their relationship and Harvey was finally going to get Mike in quality suits that were made specifically for his lanky lover.

Mike grumbled a bit, but nodded. “Eleven, I know,” he said. “I’ll be awake.” Hopefully. He had plans for the night that he knew would go late.

“All right, scoot, Pup,” Harvey said, grabbing his briefcase, laptop case and coat. “And I’ll see you tomorrow.” He walked with Mike to his office door, watching Mike head back to his cubicle before giving Donna a wave and heading home.

* * * 

Harvey had an image to uphold. Sure, he’d gone back to being a blonde, and okay part of it was to please Mike, but he never did anything unless he knew his image was safe. Or unless he knew he could hide it really well.

Everyone had this image of Harvey Specter, staid and uptight, the best closer in Manhattan. But the truth was, Harvey had kinks and unusual ways of winding down just like anyone else. And he was going to indulge in one of his favorite kinks.

But of course, Harvey Specter was a perfectionist, even when indulging in kinks. So, he spent at least an hour in the bathtub, alternating between first his left leg, then his right, shaving from ankle to hip. Then he carefully removed any stray hairs from his chest before scrubbing down with an exfoliating wash. He climbed out of the tub and indulged in two of his towels as he dried off, before moisturizing and padding naked into the bedroom to get dressed.

There was a special drawer in Harvey Specter’s impressive dresser that even Mike hadn’t seen. In fact, Harvey’s new lover had yet to learn about this particular kink. Harvey didn’t think Mike would mind, but their relationship was still so new. He pulled open the drawer and began pulling out specific items with a smile. Black satin corset with matching panties, thigh fishnets, a garter belt and black platform heels. 

He’d become a master at this and it took him mere minutes to get dressed, leaving the shoes for last. He padded into the bathroom and admired his reflection for a moment before slicking his blonde hair back and slipping on the custom made wig of thick black curls. One more protection against being discovered. A quick coat of makeup, including a thick coat of eyeliner and mascara and some lip gloss and he was ready. He slipped on a coat and some track pants, heels hanging from his fingers, before heading to the elevator and right into the waiting car. 

“You know where to go, Ray,” Harvey said softly.

“Yes, Mr. Specter,” Ray said. His boss paid him not only for his driving, but for his discretion. Besides, it was none of his business what his boss liked to do on his time off. 

* * * 

Mike finished all of his work around eight, which gave him plenty of time to get home and get ready. He biked back to his apartment, dropped his stuff on the couch and headed straight for the bathroom.

After a quick shower, Mike padded naked into his bedroom and dug out the small gold shorts and matching knee high boots. He quickly got dressed and padded to the bathroom to finish getting ready. He spiked his admittedly still very short hair with some glitter gel he’d snagged from Jenny, and coated his body in glitter lotion he’d never admit to buying. He tugged on his boots, shoved his house key and his credit card into the hidden pocket inside the shorts and ran down to catch a cab over to the theater.

The lobby of the theater was crowded when Mike slipped out of the cab. It had been so long since he’d seen a midnight showing, and he was surprised when a few of the people recognized him.

“Rocky!” they called, motioning him over. “Long time, no see, man!”

Mike laughed and joined one of the small crowds waiting for the show to start, chatting away, filling them all in on his life in vague details.

* * * 

Harvey carefully slipped out of his coat and track pants, buckling his platform heels on before carefully sliding out of the car. There was a large crowd of people inside the theater, and an even larger crowd milling around outside.

He slipped inside the theater, sticking to the walls and he watched the other patrons waiting for the show to start. The crowds shifted and Harvey’s eyes widened as he caught sight of a very familiar back and ass. The back in question still had the hickey given to him by Harvey a few nights earlier.

Harvey slipped through the crowds, not easy to doing in four inch platform heels. He approached Mike from behind and leaned in close. “Oh Rocky,” he whispered into Mike’s ear.

Mike froze mid sentence and slowly, very slowly turned around. “Ha-Frank,” he said, recovering quickly.

“Aren’t you a bit lanky for Rocky?” Harvey teased, although his eyes said the exact opposite. 

Mike fought not to shiver under Harvey’s gaze; it was both lustful and possessive. He unconsciously stepped closer to Harvey, taking in his boss/lover’s ensemble from his feet up. He swallowed as he took in the heels, to the fishnets, to the garters, the panties the … Mike swallowed. The corset. Harvey Specter was wearing a corset. And - Mike looked at Harvey’s face and swallowed again, feeling his knees go weak - lip gloss and mascara and … eyeliner. “F-fishnets are a good look for you,” Mike said hoarsely.

“I’m glad you approve,” Harvey said huskily. “I didn’t expect you here.”

“Likewise,” Mike whispered, his fingers itching to touch Harvey. “By the way? You look better as a blonde.”

“Anonymity,” Harvey murmured. “I can’t afford to get recognized. Image.”

“I know,” Mike replied. “Um … do you come here often?”

Harvey chuckled. “Not as often as I used to,” he said softly, hand on Mike’s lower back. “I come to … unwind.”

“Same here,” Mike said. “It’s a way to just let go.”

Harvey leaned in and kissed Mike’s hair. “How about we go back to my place and just let it go there?”

Mike blinked up at Harvey. “Yes,” he whispered.

Harvey gave Mike a seductive smile and pulled his young lover in close. “Perfect,” he purred in Mike’s ear. Without another word, he tugged Mike through the crowd and out to where Ray was waiting with the car.

“How can you walk in those?” Mike asked, watching Harvey glide through the crowd.

“Plenty of practice,” Harvey replied. “And if you’re a good boy, I’ll get you a pair of your own.”

Mike whimpered softly as Harvey helped him into the waiting car. As soon as Harvey was inside, Mike ripped the wig off and began running his fingers through the tousled blonde locks. “Fuck, Harvey,” he groaned. “Never knew … you never told me.”

Harvey tugged Mike onto his lap, fingers digging into the younger man’s hips. “We’ve been seeing each other a month, Pup,” he groaned. “Wasn’t going to spring this on you so soon. But now I know you like it so much … “

“Fucking love it, Harvey,” Mike moaned, his hands moving from Harvey’s mussed hair to the sleek black satin corset. “So fucking hot.”

The ride back to Harvey’s penthouse was tense - filled with breathy moans and frantic caresses and whispers of things to come. Harvey almost forgot to tug on his track pants and his coat before he climbed out of the car. He knew security wouldn’t bat an eyelash - they’d seen stranger things from him.

Mike resisted the urge to cover himself as he and Harvey walked through the elevator. He spared a quick glance at the security guard and noticed that his eyes were square on his paper, and he breathed a sigh of relief. The moment the elevator doors closed, Mike found himself shoved against the wall, groaning as Harvey’s mouth laid assault to any scrap of bare skin it found.

“Harvey,” Mike panted, hands gripping at Harvey’s hips. “Wait … wait until we’re inside.”

Harvey pulled back and looked down at Mike, his thumb wiping at the lip gloss smeared on Mike’s skin. “Okay, I’ll be good,” he murmured. “Plus, I want to try something with you, Pup.”

Mike sighed and leaned back against the elevator. When the doors finally opened, he let Harvey tug him through the penthouse to the bedroom. “Just … stay there,” Harvey whispered, kissing Mike hungrily for a moment before heading to the dresser.

Mike watched patiently, admiring Harvey’s satin clad ass. When Harvey turned around, Mike gasped softly. In his hands was a grey corset with black lace overlay.

“Now, this doesn’t leave the penthouse,” Harvey said with a smile as he approached Mike. “But Jessica got this for me.”

“I’m sorry, repeat that?” Mike shook his head and blinked up at Harvey. “Did you say Jessica?”

“She’s like Donna, she knows everything,” Harvey replied with a chuckle. “Now, those shorts are going to clash, best to remove them, and the boots.”

Mike gave Harvey a cheeky grin as he tugged off his boots and shimmied out of his shorts.

“Good thing this isn’t my style,” Harvey murmured as he stepped behind Mike and wrapped the corset around him. “You’re going to get glitter all over this.” He leaned down and nibbled on Mike’s earlobe as he laced his young lover into the corset before stepping back to admire. “It’s a bit big for you, but … you look delectable, Pup.”

Mike blushed a bit and looked down at the corset. He ran his hands over the lace and sighed softly. “It’s beautiful, Harvey,” he whispered, his tone almost reverent.

Harvey wrapped an arm around Mike and tugged him in close. “Tomorrow,” he breathed. “After meeting Rene … you’re getting your own. More than one.”

Mike groaned softly and leaned into Harvey. “Anything,” he gasped.

“Eager to please, Pup?” Harvey teased. “For now, however, I’m not going to let you cover my sheets in glitter.” He released Mike from the corset and nudged him towards the bathroom. “Go run a bath, and I’ll be there in a minute.”

Mike grinned and gave Harvey a kiss before padding into the bathroom and Harvey listened for the running water as he stripped out of his clothes. He gave a languid stretch as he padded to the bathroom, admiring Mike’s ass as his young lover bent over the tub to check the water.

“Now, that’s a great view,” Harvey commented with a smile.

Mike turned off the water and turned to give Harvey a smile. “Likewise,” he murmured. He watched as Harvey padded across the bathroom floor, hands reaching out to touch.

Harvey smiled and tugged Mike in for a needy kiss. “Fuck, you’re amazing,” he whispered. He pulled back and tapped Mike on the nose with his index finger. “Hop in.”

Mike gave Harvey a brilliant smile before slipping into the large tub. He loved those moments that no one else got to see - the moments where Harvey was … real. Where the façade fell and Harvey wasn’t the best closer in Manhattan, but was just Harvey Specter.

Harvey watched Mike for a moment before slipping into the tub behind him. He pulled Mike close and began cupping water and pouring it carefully over his head. “You are covered in glitter,” he muttered. He reached for his shampoo and poured a bit into his hands, gently washing Mike’s hair. 

Mike hummed and leaned his head back. “Accentuates my luscious body,” he mumbled.

Harvey laughed softly, rinsing the shampoo from Mike’s hair. “You don’t need glitter to do that,” he said softly. He released his hold on Mike for a moment so he could wash the makeup from his face. When he opened his eyes again, he found Mike had turned and was looking at him. 

“Let me?” Mike whispered softly. When Harvey nodded, he reached for the shampoo and began to gently wash Harvey’s hair. He loved when he could get Harvey to relax, to let go.

Harvey dunked under the water to rinse his hair and when he came back up, he pulled Mike in for a passionate kiss. When he finally pulled back, he helped Mike stand and the two of them washed each other with gentle touches and roaming hands.

They were both hard when Harvey drained the tub and they climbed out and wrapped each other in towels to dry off. “As much as I would love for you to fuck me into the mattress,” Mike said quietly, looking down at their cocks. “How about tonight … tonight we just sleep.”

“Sleep is good,” Harvey replied, glancing at the clock as they both padded into the bedroom. “We still have an appointment with Rene tomorrow … actually later today.”

Mike followed Harvey’s gaze and noted the time at well after two in the morning. “Going to let me sleep in?” he mumbled as he tugged down the covers and crawled into bed.

“Well, you’ve been such a good boy,” Harvey murmured as he climbed into the other side of the bed and pulled Mike close.

Mike sighed, snuggling into Harvey’s embrace, ran his foot up an down Harvey’s leg and groaned. “Fuck your legs are smooth,” he mumbled. “Can I explore that tomorrow?”

Harvey hummed softly, his hand resting on the swell of Mike’s ass, his finger dipping into the crease. “Later today … after Rene,” he said.

Mike sighed against, pillowing his head on Harvey’s chest. He wiggled a bit against Harvey’s finger, his own sleepy way of letting the older man know he approved. 

Harvey closed his eyes and allowed his free hand to gently rub Mike’s shoulder as he drifted to sleep

* * * 

The smell of coffee hit Mike’s nose and he groaned softly, rolling over to curl back up with Harvey. When he rolled into a cold spot on the bed instead of Harvey’s solid warmth, he hmphed and pried his eyes open, pouting when he realized Harvey wasn’t in bed anymore.

He slid out of bed and followed the smell of the coffee, padding naked through the penthouse until he reached the kitchen. He found Harvey there in a pair of sleep pants and bare feet, leaning against the counter as he read the morning paper. Mike’s gaze was drawn to Harvey’s waist, where the sleep pants were sitting low on his hips. Mike figured one good tug would have them in a puddle on the floor.

“Times’it?” Mike mumbled, scratching his stomach sleepily.

“Not too early,” Harvey replied, turning and giving Mike a fond smile. He allowed his gaze to sweep over Mike’s body appreciatively. “Come here.”

Mike smiled and closed the space between them, running his hands up Harvey’s chest. “Coffee?” he murmured, smiling up at his lover. He loved how Harvey looked in the mornings - slightly rumpled and not the well put together man he presented to the public eye. The man with pillow creases on his cheek and mussed hair was only for Mike … and he loved it.

Harvey shook his head and passed Mike a cup of hot coffee. “Plenty of sugar and a little cream, you little sugar addict,” he said fondly.

Mike took the cup between both hands and leaned in to sniff the coffee for a minute before taking a long drink. “Just the way I like it,” he said.

Harvey laughed and set the paper down on the counter. “I ordered breakfast,” he said, pointing to the familiar brown bags from the corner diner. “Eggs, sausage and hash browns.” 

Mike downed his coffee in four swallows and padded around the corner to fix himself a plate. He picked at the food as he leaned against the counter, watching Harvey with a smile.

Harvey fixed himself a small plate, glancing at the clock. He’d slept in far later than normal, and once they were done with a late breakfast, they’d have just enough time to get dressed and catch their ride to Rene’s showroom.

“All right, we’d better get dressed and head out,” Harvey said when they were both finished with breakfast. He covered the containers of food and put them in the fridge and padded to the bedroom, knowing Mike would follow.

Mike rubbed his hair as he followed Harvey, still a bit sleepy. The coffee and food had yet to hit his system. He stood in the doorway and watched Harvey get dressed in a pair of dark wash, ass clinging jeans and simple white button up. Even when he wasn’t in a suit, Harvey managed to cut a striking figure. He padded over to the dresser and opened the drawer that Harvey had designated as his - it had a couple of pairs of jeans, a few t-shirts and some underwear. He also had a couple of suits hanging in the closet next to Harvey’s. It felt … oddly domestic.

Harvey spared a glance over at Mike as he padded into the bathroom to finish getting ready, smiling as he watched the younger man pull on a pair of underwear and jeans before tugging a t-shirt over his head. He really did need more of a style, Harvey decided as he went into the bathroom to do his hair. 

Mike padded towards the bathroom and leaned against the doorjamb as he watched Harvey. His lover made looking fashionable and put together look so easy.

Harvey finished doing his hair in the mussed bedhead style and turned to face Mike. “Get some shoes on so we can go,” he said, sweeping past Mike to put on a pair of shoes before waiting by the doorway for Mike.

Mike tugged on his tennis shoes and gave Harvey a bit of a pout. “Do we really have to do this?” he asked.

“Yes,” Harvey replied, snagging Mike’s hand and tugging him through the penthouse, into the elevator and then out to the car.

“But I have clothes,” Mike said as he climbed into the car after giving Ray a wave.

“You need quality clothes,” Harvey said. “Good suits that are made to fit you and accentuate all your best qualities.”

“Just suits, right?” Mike said. “I have plenty of jeans and t-shirts.”

“We’ll see,” Harvey replied with a smile. 

Rene was waiting for them when they entered the showroom. “Who is this? This can’t be Harvey Specter, the best closer in Manhattan,” the tailor said with a smile. 

Harvey laughed and gave Rene a friendly hug. “Good to see you too, Rene,” he said.

“Forgive my bluntness, but what happened to bring about this change?” Rene said, motioning to Harvey‘s hair. 

“I happened,” Mike said proudly from Harvey’s side.

“Mr. Ross, I remember you well,” Rene said, eyeing Mike’s clothes. “You thought you had a medium inseam.”

Harvey turned and looked at his lover. “Tell me he’s joking,” he said. “Did you actually say that?” He really was going to have to give Mike a clothes lesson.

Mike shrugged. “What? I said large, too,” he said.

“Oh Pup,” Harvey said, shaking his head and rubbing Mike’s hair fondly. “You have so much to learn.”

Rene watched the two of them with a knowing smile. “I see how it is,” he said. “So, what are we doing today?”

“Mike needs suits,” Harvey said. “I’m thinking some dark blues, a couple of pinstripes, one black and a charcoal grey. A nice selection of ties and of course coordinating shirts.”

“Harvey,” Mike said softly. “That’s a lot of money.”

Harvey tapped Mike on the chin so they were looking in each other’s eyes. “It’s covered, Pup,” he murmured. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Mike’s temple. “Now, let Rene measure you.” He nudged Mike over to the little platform in the middle of the showroom with a smile.

Mike gave a little hmph, but padded over the to platform and stepped up, resisting the urge to cross his arms over his chest as he let Rene measure him. “You’re lucky I love you, Harvey Specter,” he muttered under his breath. Rene chuckled softly as he measured.

“What was that?” Harvey asked, looking up from his phone where he’d been checking emails.

Mike’s eyes widened a bit and he looked over at Harvey. “Nothing, dear,” he said in a sickeningly sweet tone of voice.

Harvey just rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Behave and we’ll make another stop,” he said softly.

Mike swallowed, remembering their conversation from the night before. “I’ll be good,” he said.

Rene finished taking Mike’s measurements and stood, setting the measurements on a nearby counter. “I should have everything ready in two weeks,” he said.

“Do you think we can get one of the dark blue and the charcoal before the end of the week?” Harvey said. “Just so he has something nice to wear?”

“I think I can manage that,” Rene said with a smile. “I’ll call you when they’re done.”

“Wonderful,” Harvey said, reaching out for Mike. “Come on, Pup. One more stop.”

Mike grinned and stepped off the platform, slipping his hand into Harvey’s. “So, I was good then?” he murmured.

Harvey pressed a kiss to Mike’s hair. “Very good, Mike,” he replied, wrapping an arm around the younger man and herding him from the shop.

Rene watched them with a smile. It pleased him to see his favorite client so happy.

* * * 

Elizabeth Kensington’s eyes widened a bit when she saw Harvey Specter enter Agent Provocateur with mussed blonde hair and an adorable little guy with sandy blonde hair hanging on his arm. Harvey was one of her favorite clients. He showed up every six months or so and always made sure she got a great commission. Sometimes he stayed in the showroom and sometimes … sometimes he went back to the private rooms. Elizabeth had a feeling it was a private room kind of day.

“Mr. Specter,” Elizabeth said as she approached Harvey and his friend. “It’s a pleasure to see you.”

“Elizabeth, darling,” Harvey said with a charming smile. “It’s been far too long. I’d like you to meet a very good friend of mine. Mike, I’d like you to meet Elizabeth.”

“Hi,” Mike said, his cheeks pink. “Nice to meet you.”

“Hello, Mike,” Elizabeth said. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. Mr. Specter, what can I do for you today?”

“We’d like a private room today, Elizabeth,” Harvey said. 

“Of course, Mr. Specter,” Elizabeth said. Her heels clicked confidently on the tile floor as she led the couple through the store to a secluded part of the store that only a select few knew about.

Mike glanced around, feeling very out of place. Harvey, however, walked with the same confidence Elizabeth had - he’d obviously been there many times. Once they were back in a private room, hidden from the eyes of the public, Harvey gave Mike a gentle kiss and motioned for him to sit before turning to talk with Elizabeth.

“I’d like to see a Mercy, a Janey, a Raphaella and a Dara,” Harvey told Elizabeth with a smile. “Probably in 2 or a 3. One of the Fifi slips in black and a Rosalie, too.”

“Being a big spender today,” Elizabeth said with a smile.

“It’s his first time here,” Harvey explained with a smile. “I’m spoiling him a bit.”

“Mmmhmm,” Elizabeth said. “I’ll be right back.” She gave Harvey a wink as she headed back out to the store to get the requested items.

“A 2 or a 3?” Mike asked once Elizabeth left. “Isn’t that kind of small?”

“These are European sizes, Pup,” Harvey replied. “We’re going to have to have a serious talk about this. You’re clearly not understanding the concept that I know exactly what I’m doing, whereas you don’t.”

“Harvey,” Mike murmured. “I can already tell that what you just asked for is going to be a shitload of money.”

“Money I have and I want to spend on you, Pup,” Harvey said. He stepped over to Mike and gave him another soft kiss. “You’re going to look so sexy, Mike. Can’t wait to see you.”

Elizabeth came back moments later, her arms full of garments. “Here you go,” she said. “I added a pair of heels, just in case. Have fun.” She gave them a wink and left them alone in the dressing room.

“I already know the two slips will look perfect on you,” Harvey said, setting them aside to purchase. “We’ll try the Janey and if it fits then we’re going to get them all.” He motioned for Mike to stand. “Shirt off, pants down.”

Mike’s cheeks were pink as he stood up and tugged his thin t-shirt off, setting it down on the chair. He kicked off his tennis shoes and undid his pants, pushing them down till they were in a puddle on the floor, then stepped out of them. 

Harvey smiled and he lifted the black lace corset and carefully snapped Mike into it. He ran his hands down Mike’s side with a smile. “Perfect,” he breathed. “So very perfect, Mike.”

Mike looked down at the corset and sighed softly. “Fuck, definitely in love with you, Harvey,” he whispered.

Harvey’s hands faltered for a minute on Mike’s waist and he looked into Mike’s face. “What?” he breathed.

Mike’s eyes widened and he looked up into Harvey’s face, blinking rapidly. “Probably not the best place for a declaration of love, right? In the back room of a pricey lingerie store?”

Harvey reached out and gently cupped Mike’s cheek. “Couldn’t have picked a better spot, Mike,” he whispered. He slipped his hand behind Mike’s head and pulled him in for a bruising kiss, biting at Mike’s lower lip.

Mike groaned and pressed himself against Harvey, his hands slipping into the waistband of Harvey’s jeans.

“Mike,” Harvey groaned when he finally released his claim on Mike’s lips. “Great place for a declaration of love, not the best place for celebratory sex.”

Mike whimpered a bit and stepped back. “Can we go … home?” he said hopefully.

Harvey smiled and ran his thumb across Mike’s bruised lips. “Home sounds just right,” he murmured. He gently removed the corset and put it on the stack of items he was going to buy. “Get dressed. We’re getting this stuff and going home.”

Mike didn’t waste any time, tugging on his jeans and tennis shoes and slipping his t-shirt back on. “All of it?” he whispered.

“All of it,” Harvey said, gathering it all into his arms. He confidently strode through the shop to the front register where Elizabeth was waiting. Mike stood shyly by Harvey’s side, watching as Elizabeth rang everything up. His eyes widened at the almost $5000 bill, but Harvey didn’t even blink as he passed over his credit card.

“Thank you, Elizabeth,” Harvey said as he took the bags from her and passed them to Mike. 

“You are very welcome,” Elizabeth replied with a smile. “Enjoy your purchases, Mr. Specter.”

“Oh, I most certainly will,” Harvey replied, a possessive hand on Mike’s back as he led the younger man out to the car.

Mike tossed the bags to the floor of the car and threw himself into Harvey’s arms, peppering his face and jaw with kisses. “Fucking love you, Harvey Specter,” he breathed, slipping his hands under Harvey’s shirt.

Harvey groaned and gripped Mike’s jean clad ass tight as they rode back to the penthouse. “I love you, too, Mike,” he whispered against the younger man’s lips. “I love you, too.”

The second the car stopped both men practically ran through the lobby to the elevator, bags swinging from Mike’s arm. Harvey knew he looked undignified, but in that moment, he didn’t really care.

The ride up to the penthouse was pure torture. Harvey had to fight every instinct not to strip Mike right then and there and fuck him against the wall. The moment those doors opened, Harvey pulled Mike into the apartment, throwing the bags from Agent Provocateur on the couch for later.

“Bedroom,” Harvey said, his voice thick with need. “Now.”

Mike didn’t waste any time. He kicked his shoes off in the foyer and practically ran to the bedroom, stripping as he went.

By the time Harvey reached the bedroom, Mike was spread out on the bed, stroking himself as he watched the door.

“Fuck,” Harvey breathed. He tossed his clothes on the floor and crawled up the bed, pressing kisses to Mike’s feet, calves, knees and thighs. 

“Please, Harvey,” Mike gasped as he felt Harvey kissing and nibbling at his hipbones and his chest. When he felt two fingers press into him, he keened loudly and arched off the bed. “Yes … fuck, just like that.”

Harvey hummed appreciatively, sucking at Mike’s chest as he added a third finger. “My good Pup,” he purred as he reached for the nightstand drawer to get a condom.

“No, Harvey,” Mike whispered, stilling Harvey’s hand. “Want to feel you.”

“Sure?” Harvey replied softly.

“Harvey,” Mike replied, his eyes twinkling. “We’re into the ‘let’s buy each other lingerie’ stage … I think we can skip that part.”

Harvey laughed softly and nodded. “Point taken,” he replied. The hand that had reached for the condom instead wrapped itself around Mike’s cock, stroking as he removed his fingers and pushed into Mike.

Mike cried out and wrapped his legs around Harvey’s waist, pulling him in closer. “Harvey,” he cried, fingers digging into Harvey’s shoulders.

Harvey hummed and began to thrust, stroking Mike’s cock in time with his thrusts. It didn’t take much before both men were coming, and Harvey dropped gently on top of Mike, his face pressed to the younger man’s neck, breathing deep.

“I love you, Mike Ross,” Harvey murmured, hand curling around Mike’s hip as sleep began to claim him.

“I love you, Harvey Specter,” Mike replied sleepily. His hand entrenched itself in the hair at Harvey’s nape, stroking gently.

And when Monday morning came and Donna called them on their matching silly grins, they would both plead the fifth and pretend not to notice the flavored lube and cheesy garters on their desks, instead tucking them into their briefcases to play with later.


End file.
